


【授权翻译】Not you

by D_A_Y



Series: 【授权翻译】Teenager Dreams [1]
Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: Chinese Language, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, Spoilers, Worick being possessive, Worick getting jealous, although we all knew that already, and he is also protective of his bae, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_A_Y/pseuds/D_A_Y
Summary: 这不是最好的生活，但至少你头顶能有块天花板、你桌上能放着吃的。你需要钱才能生存，你想要的东西都只能排在它之后。当你想做点什么让自己能在这条街上继续生存的事，你就不该考虑别人的痛苦。因为你要是这样做了，你可能会比你所想象的更受伤。另外，不要试图让你的朋友去卖身，因为你可能事实上对他有一种深深的同性迷恋。-翻译出处：https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331346?view_adult=true
Relationships: Worick Arcangelo & Nicolas Brown, Worick Arcangelo/Nicolas Brown
Series: 【授权翻译】Teenager Dreams [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686415
Kudos: 23





	【授权翻译】Not you

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331346) by [ChildishSadism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildishSadism/pseuds/ChildishSadism). 
  * Inspired by [Not you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331346) by [ChildishSadism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildishSadism/pseuds/ChildishSadism). 



> Nicolas和Worick是这个世界的礼物。  
> 警告：有车，有不是漫画中的情节展开。  
> 发生在Worick和尼克逃跑后的一年。  
> （括号将用来显示尼克的手语）

现在很晚了，虽然他并不知道具体的时间。

云遮住了月亮，大雨从中倾泄而下，淋湿了他的衣服。交织的雷电吓坏了几乎所有人，街上连个人影都没有。这场雨让他感到恼火，而他淋上这场雨是因为那个老女人没有早点放他走。他本来应该做两个小时的工作，但现在变成了五小时。一个刚刚失去丈夫的女人到底有多想被宠坏？难道她不应该为失去丈夫而悲伤吗？在他生命中的某个时段，Worick是没法理解这样的女人的，但在从事这个行业一年后，他慢慢地开始懂得了。他的客户可能根本不爱她的丈夫，她甚至可能为他的死而高兴，她现在很高兴。她自由了，可以把她丈夫的钱花在她想要的任何东西上了。她只是碰巧想要他，而他只是碰巧像往常一样需要这笔钱。在这一点上，他不知道自己是否应该受宠若惊，但他喜欢这样去想，因为这让事情变得简单。他会比别的男人更受欢迎只是因为他对女人更有吸引力，这就像是他能不用任何卑鄙的手段就战胜别的雄性。这是一种他的自我吹嘘。

女人是柔软的，她们美丽、漂亮、可爱、有的有曲线、有的没有。她们是如此不同，从巨乳到贫乳，从屁股丰满到小巧。不像男人，女人有如此多的的不同之处，而Worick发自内心地欣赏这些不同之处。如果有人问他对女人的口味，他可能会说他没有，尽管他确实享受巨乳。但奇怪的是，女人对待他的方式和他见过的男人对待女人的方式不同。她们中的一些人确实很粗鲁，或者有不同的怪癖，但他从来没有被揍、被打或是被踢。他喜欢女人，非常喜欢。

Worick还记得当这份工作被交给自己的时候，他感到恶心和低落，但这仅仅是因为他脑中回荡着他父亲的声音，说着他有多像他的母亲，一样是个娼妓——尽管他不确定自己的母亲是不是如此。他接下这份工作，几乎就是在证明他父亲是对的——没错，他是没用的人，他是流浪汉，他永远也无法成为别的什么人。但是随着时间的流逝，脑中父亲的声音慢慢消失，他发现自己最先开始忘记的就是他的声音。一年后，他几乎想不起他父亲的声音是什么样的，说实话，他很高兴。因为当他不记得他父亲听起来是什么样，那些辱骂的话就不过是些低沉的噪音。这是一个进步，令人振奋。

一声隆隆的雷声让他打了个寒颤，从思绪中回过神。他得快点，如果该死的闪电落到他身上，他妈的，不，他处理不了这个。他开始奔跑，急转弯，无视在街上睡觉的人，无视了在角落里做爱的情侣，无视了一个在小巷里被抢劫的人，他一路跑到一个破旧的大楼。他打开门，穿过了两段楼梯，然后拐进走廊。Worick走到靠近走廊窗户的最后一扇门前，拿出钥匙，虽然在这地方有一把钥匙是很搞笑的，因为这些门甚至可以被一个四岁的孩子踢开。这栋房子很旧，没人管它，住在这里的人要么是妓女，要么是皮条客或吸毒者。他打开门，走进屋里，旧桌子上的一盏油灯和远处墙上的小壁炉照亮了整个房间。这就是了，他的家，带着小浴室的单间，没有厨房。地板上有一个床垫，上面已经睡了个人了，瘦小的身子蜷缩在厚厚的毯子下面，只有头发戳了出来。

Worick知道睡觉的人这会已经醒了。Nicolas多半已经准备好了把任何走进他们家的人给切成片。尽管如此，Worick还是转过身锁上了门。这时，Nicolas才翻过身来，从毯子下面看着他。Worick看到Nicolas的刀已经在他手中蓄势待发了，但是一旦他看见来的人是自己，就只是做了个鬼脸，接着又把头搁回枕头上，只睁着一只眼睛看他。

“这就是我得到的‘欢迎回家’吗？”Worick叹了口气，摇摇头，“即使是我工作地方的老女人，也至少准备好了吃的，你应该从她们那里学会礼貌。”他轻笑着，脱掉外套，他再也受不了自己湿透的衣服了，至少房间里是暖和的。Nicolas很可能是在意识到了这一点——天下着雨而Worick还没有回来，才生的火。

Worick接着扯下衬衫，脱了鞋子和袜子。他把头发往后梳，这样就不会遮住眼睛，他的头发已经长到可以扎起来了。因为他的客户似乎都很喜欢他的头发，所以他不会马上剪掉。他抖了抖衣服，想甩掉点过多的水。当他抬头看向壁炉时，Nicolas正站在他们的小餐桌旁，拿着一个被纸袋包住的东西。Worick困惑地眨眨眼，然后走过去接过它。他把袋子打开，里面放着一个纸盘子，放着半个汉堡和薯条。它当然是冷的，但是这足以让Worick瞪大了眼睛。老实说，他是能料到Nicolas会这么做的，但这样的事还是让他心里一暖。真是奇怪，那个冷血地杀死他家人的人，竟会对他如此体贴和善良。想到这里，他笑出了声，接着又大笑起来，Nicolas只是困惑地盯着他。

“你这个傻瓜，谢谢你。让我脱掉这些湿衣服，我会吃的。”Worick还在笑，他把脱下来的衣服放在壁炉旁边的一把椅子上来烘干。接着走到浴室，迅速洗个热水澡，免得自己生病。不到十分钟，他就穿着短裤和白色T恤衫走出浴室。他用一条旧毛巾擦干头发，然后把它披在肩上，免得湿漉漉的头发弄湿衬衫。

Worick坐在桌旁，Nicolas则坐在壁炉旁边的地板上。Nicolas这样坐着的时候，总是把膝盖靠在胸前，双手放在膝盖上闭着眼睛休息。一年过去了，他仍然保持着同样的坐姿，坐在地板——而不是椅子上，这让Worick有点担心。当然，Nicolas也不再像以前那样面无表情了，他现在养成了个冲人吐舌头的习惯，就像个孩子那样，Worick肯定他多半是从附近的孩子那学来的。但是，不像Worick，Nicolas在适应新生活的社交上进展相当缓慢。更何况，Nicolas并不是正常人，他是一个黄昏人种，他的耳朵听不见，因此他多半需要更长的时间来适应那些不了解他或是他的残疾的陌生人。而他又是被“那样”养大的，他早就习惯孤立自己。Worick则选择从仇恨、痛苦和怨恨中孤立自己，他最终还是长成了一个善于社交、有魅力有礼貌的人，即使他事实上完美避开了这些狗屁品质。

Worick吃完饭，眼睛盯着Nicolas。Nicolas比他还矮，而且大概不会长得比他高了。尽管Nicolas骨瘦如柴，但他非常健康。Worick运气很好，付钱给他的女人总是给他吃的，所以食物不是他太担心的东西——但Nicolas不一样。如果不给他吃的，他就会忘了吃东西要么就是根本不想吃东西。尽管Worick已经教了他一天必须吃三次饭，但如今他仍会为Nicolas每天吃了两顿饭而感到高兴。Nicolas很强，但也非常依赖他人——因为他就是被这么养大的。Worick对他们所取得的进步已经感到满意了：Nicolas已经知道自己不必等待Worick给他药，也不必告诉Worick自己拿了多少。这些药是Nicolas的第一份责任，也是他第一件被给予自由意志的事情。（译者：这个细节是我非常喜欢的地方，对应漫画里Nicolas大把吃着药的情节，有一种莫名的感动。从这个角度来看，他确实在Worick 的默许上变得更像是一个人了。）Worick的首要任务就是帮Nicolas解决这个吃药的问题，尤其是因为有一次他花了太多的时间陪着自己的客人之后。他回到家，发现Nicolas躺在地板上喘着气抽搐。他不得不带Nicolas去看医生，那个医生好心地向他解释了事情的经过。Worick感到内疚，因为他一直把药放在桌子上，但Nicolas没有吃——只是因为药没有被交给他，只是因为药不是由人类交给他的。

Worick吃完了汉堡，坐到Nicolas旁边，脸仍然朝着他，这样Nicolas就能读他的唇：“谁给你的食物？还是你买了？”

Nicolas打了手语回应，他们两人仍然在语言交流上有困难，但练习让他们有了改善。（老太太，卖你香烟，女儿做的，你欠她的钱。）

Worick慢慢点了点头，用手托着下巴。他轻轻地叹了口气，其实他希望是Nicolas自己买的。哦，好吧，他的教育必须更加有力才行，他至少是一个耐心的人。他回头瞥了一眼Nicolas，注意到他脖子和胳膊上的瘀伤，又把目光移开，转而盯着炉火。他听到边上有移动的声音，不再回头看对方，直到他看到Nicolas向他伸出手。Nicolas把一堆钞票倒在Worick前面的地板上。它们都又皱又脏，但却是相当可观的一笔钱，足以支付这个破烂地方的租金，而Worick挣来的都可以算作是他们的结余。也许他们现在负担的起电费，甚至可以买一个小冰箱放食物，而不是花这么多钱买新鲜的吃的。Worick又瞥了Nicolas一眼，盯着他身上的伤痕，他穿的背心根本无法掩盖这些淤青伤痕，但Nicolas也从来不像Worick那样需要隐藏它们。

“嘿，Nicolas，你为什么不和我一起工作？这不难，你所要做的只是善待女人，而且她们中的大多数人都很好，你不必担心受伤，也不会有任何痛苦。”Worick慢慢地点了点头，注意到Nicolas歪着头。他一开始看起来很困惑，但后来还是犹豫不决地动了动手。  
（我不知道，你做什么。）

“什么！“Worick几乎尖叫起来，他睁大眼睛盯着Nicolas。幸亏Nicolas听不见，否则他现在可能会被这尖叫声震晕过去。Worick惊呆了，他并不对自己的工作保密。他告诉Nicolas自己在妓院找到了一份工作，也一直认为他知道自己在说什么。但从Nicolas犹豫的表情和移开的目光来看，毫无疑问，Nicolas完全不知道他在说什么。他总是认为Nicolas知道的，因为他在一个佣兵组织里，里面全是些变态男人，经常和他以前住的那个别墅里的女仆们上床。

Worick叹了口气，垂下了头，这让事情有了难度。但他还是从余光里瞥了一眼Nicolas，瘀伤还在，鼻子下面还有干涸的血迹。是的，这样是最好的，虽然奇怪，但他真的不想再看到他的伙伴在工作中受伤，这让他感到内疚，也许是因为他太他妈的软弱了。

“明天我要和我的老板谈谈，也许她能帮你那笨脑袋开窍。”Worick伸了个懒腰，打了个呵欠。他现在累极了，谢天谢地，他不必一大早就起床。他最后又伸了个懒腰，走到地板上的床垫前，一屁股坐在上面，伸直两腿。但几分钟后，他叹了一口气，挥手叫Nicolas过来，对方爬过去睡在床垫的另一边，蜷缩起来背对着Worick。Worick把厚毯子盖在他们两个身上，然后安稳地睡着了。雨水让夜晚变得安静。

————————————————

Worick有些气恼地盯着他面前的人，轻轻叹了口气。他成功用绷带和邦迪遮住了Nicolas身上的一些瘀伤，但看起来仍不完美。他逼着对方好好洗了一个澡，甚至帮他洗了头，因为Nicolas看起来对他的头发毫不在意，即使他的头发长得有点太长了。刘海长到了脸颊，头发遮住了耳朵，碰到了脖子。尽管如此，他的头发还是看起来很柔软，这很好，因为他的头发太厚太重，没法简单地处理。Worick最后借给Nicolas一套衣服，不是什么太花哨，就一件黑色纽扣衬衫和一条干净的宽裤。这比他平时工装裤背心的搭配要好，但他还得穿他的军靴，因为Worick只有这一双鞋。他让Nicolas把自己的姓名牌藏在衬衫下，即使这样做可能会给他们带来麻烦，但他确信只要自己在Nicolas身边，就可以避免所有的这类事情。

“我们只要让你看起来像样点就够了。妈妈桑对在那工作的人并不是很挑剔，因为她几乎找不到人，所以只要有一副漂亮的脸蛋和礼貌就够了。”Worick咧嘴笑了笑，示意Nicolas跟在他后面。但当Nicolas伸手去拿刀时，Worick立刻就把他拦住了。“不，Nicolas，这次不要把它带来。我们不想吓跑别人。我们不会打架的，好吗？妓院里的其他人会负责打架，而不是你。”

Worick可以看到Nicolas眼中的犹豫，看起来好像他真的不愿意不带武士刀就离开。刀是依附在他身上的，是他身体的一部分——就像他的听力障碍一样无法摆脱。Worick只是抓住了他的手腕，快速把他从房间里拽出来，没有再给他看刀的机会。他喘着气把门锁上，这就是Nicolas所需要的，把自己从所有阻碍他前进的垃圾中拽出来。他做了正确的事情，即使Nicolas看起来完全不知所措了，也有点紧张。

Worick带路到了妓院。天色开始变黑，生意很快就要开始了。他来得早，仅仅因为他真的希望能让Nicolas参与进来，这会使事情更轻松。他也可以一直留意着Nicolas，不必再担心。他可以确保Nicolas吃饭，如果不是他，那么他的客人可能会确保这一点。所有这一切都是为了最好的，他只需要确定Nicolas藏起了他的身份牌，而且没有伤害任何人——他得确保Nicolas也清楚这一点。

Worick转过身，捧着Nicolas的脸，让他在自己说话的时候看着自己。他需要把这弄清楚：“听着，Nicolas，当我们在里面的时候，你不会伤害任何人，好吗？不管怎样，你都不能和任何人打架，也不能伤害任何人？你明白了吗？你不能打架。”Worick等着Nicolas向他点头，然后他松开了手，接着带路。

妓院的灯已经亮了，几个人坐在酒吧里，一边喝酒一边挑选今晚的女人。有些人喜欢早来，这样他们就可以第一个操人，显然他们不喜欢以草率的几秒钟来选人也不喜欢诸如此类的理论。Worick不明白那种逻辑，但他们还是以各种各样的方式挑妓女。  
“嗨！Worick，亲爱的……”其中一个女人微笑着挥了挥手，露出了自己的胸。她除了紧身胸衣、内裤和高跟鞋之外，什么都没穿。她有一头红色长卷发和长长的睫毛。“你来的有点早，怎么了？你这位可爱的朋友是谁？”那个女的向Nicolas眨眨眼，但Nicolas已经移开了目光。他不习惯看半裸的女人。

“嘿，Melinda。我来得早是为了和妈妈桑谈谈，我的这位朋友在找工作。”Worick咧嘴笑了笑。似乎是为了表明自己的意思，他把Nicolas拽到他身边，把胳膊搭在他肩上，但Nicolas只是缩了缩身子。他一点也不习惯这里，每当他所在的雇佣队来到这样的地方，他总是被告知要在外面等，或者留在旅馆的房间里。

“哦，他是个可爱的人，很害羞。我肯定她会喜欢他的！她在楼上，但你知道你最好不要把你的朋友带到那里，她不喜欢陌生人走进她的办公室。你知道她的。”红发姑娘又对她们笑了笑，然后离开去酒吧拿饮料。

Worick看着她离开，然后转过Nicolas的头，这样自己说话的时候，他会看着自己。Nicolas看起来很尴尬，这很有趣，他在这里可能觉得太不自在了。“我要要和妈妈桑谈谈，你留在这儿。记住，不打架，不要任何暴力，好吗？”

Worick等Nicolas点了点头，然后把他留在酒吧门口。虽然Nicolas看起来对被留在陌生的建筑里感到不太舒服，但Worick还是给了他一个安慰的微笑，然后离开了。这幢楼有三楼，妈妈桑的办公室在三楼。Worick很快就到了，毕竟他还是年轻小伙。他先敲了两次门，第三次敲门的时候门开了。妈妈桑对他笑了笑，然后让他进来，她看起来像是在看一些信件，可能是来自她的老板之类的。

“你来这干嘛，Worick？”她一边问，一边用开信刀拆开另一封信。

“我是来请你帮个忙的，呃，我想这对你也有好处。”Worick弱弱地笑了一下，试着用甜言蜜语来说服对方，他现在已经习惯这么做了。“我的朋友需要一份工作，他以前做的工作并没有给他很多钱，这对他来说太难了，所以我想问你这里是否需要另一个人。”

“嗯，他好吗？”妈妈桑一边读着她手里拿着的信一边问道。

“他很可爱，就连楼下的女孩也这么想。虽然他很腼腆，对这一行也一无所知，不过我相信有些女人就是喜欢这种的。”Worick点了点头，很高兴自己想到了上百个可以回复的答案。

“他多大了？”

“他十四岁，和我最开始的时候一样大。我们一起来到这个城市的。”

“他就是你不愿意住在这里的原因吗？你说你有一个室友。“妈妈桑把目光从信中移开，注意力全放在Worick身上。

“是的，我们住在一起。”

“他像你一样迷人吗？你能和女人相处得很好，是因为你的甜言蜜语，所以我想他在这方面和你差不多？”Nicolas得到了妈妈桑的注意，尽管这个问题让Worick心里忐忑不安。他希望她不会问这些问题，她从来没问过他。

“嗯……问题是，嗯……他是聋子。他听和说都不太好，但他知道如何怎么读唇语，也会用手语。”Worick对自己的回答畏缩了一下，听起来很站不住脚，这表明了他自身对Nicolas的所有担忧。

老鸨轻轻地哼了一声，皱着眉头点了点头。“Worick，我相信你的朋友很可爱，但我需要你了解一些事情。女人不像男人，女人喜欢魅力、喜欢交谈，她们喜欢被诱惑和被需要。如果你的朋友不能和她们说话，又怎么做到这一点呢？你知道语言在这个行业的力量，你正是靠这个不停赚钱的。”

Worick不知道该怎么回答，因此他一时说不出话来。他低头咬着下嘴唇，竭力想办法解决问题，但妈妈桑接着说了下去：  
“女人不仅仅是为性爱付钱，还是为她们所获得的体验买单。如果你朋友是一个女人，我根本不在乎，男人们也不会在意。但女人们会觉得和一个不跟她们说话的人在一起很扫兴，毕竟她们就是为了这个才付钱的。也许有些怪人会觉得这很有趣，但这样他的生意不会好，也赚不到钱——我也赚不到。”

Worick慢慢地点了点头，轻轻地叹了口气，用手揉着额头。他明白妈妈桑在说什么，但他只是不想放弃。这是一个更轻松的方法，Nicolas不会受伤，也会有食物和钱。这是最好的解决办法。

“但是……”妈妈桑点了一支烟接着说，Worick抬起头来，“我们还有另一种的妓院。我相信你知道它。虽然我没有经营它，但幸运的是，那个经理今晚会到这来，可能已经到了。但那和你的工作不一样，我知道你懂我的意思，但这会给你带来很多钱。”

妈妈桑的话让Worick陷于沉思。另一个妓院，也是在红灯区，就在几个街区以外，是所谓的绅士俱乐部。但这不过是一个花哨名字，它只是一个妓院，只不过是服务于那些找男人的男人们。Worick试着想象，或许那个地方和妈妈桑这里的差不多，有酒吧、歌手、调酒师和房间，但不是男人和女人做爱。这让他觉得腹部被打了一拳，受伤的眼睛隐隐作痛。不是女人，是男人，半裸的、全裸的男人，以取悦别的男人为工作，也可能和在这个妓院的女人们一样用了药物——那些让她们头晕目眩、忘记一切的药物，那些让它们看起来神魂颠倒，又让她们变得容易操纵的药物。这本应是一样的，但其实一点也不——因为男人是禽兽，这就是为什么Worick喜欢女人，至少在他工作的时候喜欢。

Worick试着不这么想，但他没法控制自己——他想象Nicolas赤身裸体，想象赤身裸体的Nicolas站在一屋子衣装得体的男人中间。那些男人觉得自己有钱就高人一等。他想象Nicolas温顺的表情，想象他用淡漠的眼睛盯着一个客人——一个有钱有权的无面身影。他想象Nicolas服用那些药物，他甚至不确定他们是否对他有效，但是如果那些男人这样做了……如果那帮男人这样做了，Worick和Nicolas的进步就消失了——所有的一切。更何况，很多男人是那样对待妓女的，他看到女人用化妆来掩盖伤痕的，她们有时也会尖叫来掩饰痛苦。他看到了这一切，在那种情况下，想到是Nicolas来经历这一切， 让Worick的血液沸腾，他的腿在地板上抽搐。

“这只是一个建议……”妈妈桑打断了他的思绪，Worick抬起头来，他没受伤的那只眼睛睁大了，露出了痛苦的神情。“他不去做这类的工作，你们俩现在就可以生活得很好了，我相信你们可以继续下去。你可以去别的地方给他找份工作，他不需要过这样的生活。”妈妈桑对他笑了笑，向他点了点头，Worick也只能点头表示同意。他脑子里关于Nicolas 的那些想法仍使他怒气冲冲——虽然他不知道为什么。他只是站起身，朝妈妈桑低了低头，然后离开了房间。他不知道还有什么可说的。

Worick只是无法把那些想法从脑袋里赶出去，他在沮丧中嘶了一口气，边走边瞪着地板。他想吐，忽然又打了自己一巴掌，但他的脑海里仍充斥着那些想象。Nicolas被使用，就像他所看到的女人一样，被使用，被殴打，被强迫，被咬，被标记，被推搡，被虐待，然后被像垃圾一样丢弃。他停下脚步，眼睛盯着地板。这绝对是不行的。这就像是把Nicolas送回雇佣兵，送回那些把他卖掉的人那里——那些直接当着他的面把Nicolas称作“那个东西”。这没得商量，这个问题也根本不存在。他现在就需要带Nicolas回家，接着再回来工作。

Worick来到一楼，但没在吧台旁边看到Nicolas，他皱了皱眉。他环顾四周，但没在任何地方看到那头乱蓬蓬的黑发。他看见Melinda在送一些饮料，于是很快走向她。

“Melinda，那个和我在一起的人，他去哪儿了？”Worick立刻引起了她的注意，因为他瞪大了眼睛，满眼焦急。

Melinda眨了几下眼睛，然后笑了。“哦，你的朋友？他很幸运！第一次在这工作，他就有了一个客人……嗯……你懂的？那个绅士俱乐部的经理来了，他开始和你的朋友交谈了几句。虽然你的朋友只会点头或摇头，我猜他真的很害羞，但后来经理给他看了一大堆现金，他就跟着离开了。金钱真有用，嗯？如果你的朋友是这样的，你为什么不一开始就带他去绅士俱乐部，嗯？嘿，你要去哪里！Worick！”红发女孩喊了出来，但Worick已经从妓院里跑出来了。

“他们离开多久了？”Worick回头朝Melinda大喊。

“嗯？差不多十分钟前吧，他们往这边走了。”她指了指右边。“他们总不能在这里开干，你知道的，这不是那种妓院。”

Worick在奔跑，他先向右看，然后向左看，发现自己的视线被受伤的眼睛阻碍。他们在红灯区，到处都是妓女和雄性，还有一对对的到处在交配。他该怎么找到他！他闯过了两条胡同，但什么也没有发现，他甚至撞上了一些正在做的，却无视了他们。他一直在跑……跑得飞快……他需要更快，他需要找到他。他越来越绝望，气喘吁吁，牙齿打颤，瞪大的左眼里全是害怕。找到他，他需要找到他。

“我·u能·tiNg见。也u· Hu·i渎。“那个声音，他知道那个声音。粗糙而小声，但他能够听到它。Worick停了下来，眼睛转向他边上的小巷。他不停地喘气，头发粘在脖子上。他转过头来，眼眶几乎要裂开，盯着眼前的景象，嘴唇发抖，四肢慢慢地颤抖起来。

Nicolas和一个老家伙在一起。那个男的就像妈妈桑一样，四十多岁。那男人用一只手捏着Nicolas的脸，而另一只手伸在他的衬衫下面。他的手从Nicolas的肚脐上滑到他的背部和腰部。他抚摸着Nicolas来让他变暖，Worick注意到他的裤子已经落到大腿周围，但短裤还穿着，衬衫从胸口一直敞开到腰。Nicolas看起来很不舒服，试图避免目光接触，Worick看到他脸上有一块黑色的印记，有一块现在已经肿起来的瘀伤——明天可能会变成紫色和蓝色。

“哦，你聋了？你为什么不早说呢？那我就不会不耐烦了，我只是在问你的名字呀，小丫头……”男人笑了笑，用手指轻轻地刮着少年的下巴。“顾客们喜欢安静的婊子，无论如何，我相信你找生意不难的，别担心。”那经理点点头，按在Nicolas背上的手又往下挪，摸索着揉捏屁股。他把Nicolas拉得更近，脸埋在他的脖颈里。Nicolas明显抖了一下，双手在抽搐着像是在抵抗什么，他感到迷茫，不确定发生了什么，但他不需要考虑太久。他眨眨眼睛，眼睛睁得大大的，身上的那个男人被击中头部，足足两次。那人立即倒在地上，头部流血，但呼吸还在。

Worick站在那，手里拿着一个破碎的啤酒瓶。他气喘吁吁，怒火在眼中烧灼，咆哮出声。他转过身来，开始踢躺在地上的那个人，直到他的胳膊以一个奇怪的方式扭曲了。他做了几次深呼吸，他的手还在因为怒火而发抖。他现在没有杀死这个人完全是因为自己的自制力。他转过身来看着Nicolas，对方睁大眼睛盯着他，没有动作。Worick怒视着他，粗略地把他的衣服扯上，然后抓住他的手腕，把他拖出了小巷。回家的一路上，他一句话都没有说。

Worick甚至不知道他为什么这么生气，为什么他的手在这样颤抖，为什么他的指尖感到这样冷。他不知道自己为什么毫无必要地用力握着Nicolas的手腕，他不知道自己为什么不停地回头——以确保那个人还在。他脑子里每秒都闪过上百个想法，它们每秒让他更加愤怒。当他们到家的时候，他花了会功夫才拿出钥匙，再费了好一会才把钥匙推到洞里，最后再把Nicolas推进去门里，没有在意他毫无必要地发泄了力气。他把门关上，在身后上了锁。Worick在房间里来回走着，手抓着自己的头发。

“你他妈的在想什么！“最后他喊出了声，面朝着Nicolas，这样对方就能看到自己在说什么了。”你知道你都摊上什么事了吗？他要操你，Nicolas！而你什么也没做！该死，他可能会杀了你！妈的，他甚至打了你！”Worick气得发抖，伸手去抓他朋友的衬衫，用力过猛导致有些钮扣掉了，但他不在乎。“你他妈的到底脑子里在想什么！“

Nicolas皱着眉头，打着手语，显然他不明白Worick为什么这么生气。

（你告诉我不打架，没有暴力，不需要用刀。）Nicolas点了点头，然后把手伸进口袋里。他把一沓用金属夹子夹起来的纸币掏了出来。Nicolas把钱给Worick，等着他拿，但对方只盯着他看——Nicolas因为自己的话而没有回击，他会因为听自己的话而被强奸。整件事使他更加精疲力尽，他怒吼着朝这些钱挥去——他还没来得及停下来——也打了Nicolas一巴掌。但当他意识到自己所做的一切时，他突然睁开眼睛——眼睛睁得大大的，盯着自己的手。他刚刚打了Nicolas，就像他父亲打他一样。就像Nicolas的父亲以前打过Nicolas一样。这一切不过都是因为Nicolas听从了自己的要求，这一切都是因为Nicolas在挣钱以生活，即使他不知道自己在干什么，就像他从不知道自己什么时候接到“工作”一样。他做了他认为是好的事情，即使这使他处于危险之中。Worick才是愚蠢的那个人，因为他没有提前考虑这个问题。他是个蠢蛋，但他仍然生气、沮丧、精疲力尽，无法抹去脑海里Nicolas被人触摸的画面——他不能。这让他头疼，使事情变得更糟，为什么？为什么？！他不知道。

“他还做了别的什么事吗？”Worick问，靠近Nicolas。“他把什么东西放进你的嘴里了吗，他碰了你别的什么地方吗，他还做了别的什么事吗？”仅仅只是想想这些可能性就让他生气，而且他真的不记得自己曾经有如此情绪激动过——除了当他想到要是自己被困在那所可怕的别墅里无法逃脱，那该是多么让人崩溃。看到Nicolas被别人触碰，给了他几乎同等的怒火、同等的仇恨。他怒火中烧，咬着嘴唇，双手仍在颤抖。“回答我！”Worick知道他此刻并不理智，他知道Nicolas说话很困难，但他想听听他亲口说出来——他需要亲耳听到。  
“没 Yo·U……”Nicolas终于开口，然后低下头，接受了Worick所有的大喊大叫，像一个做错了事的孩子。听到Nicolas的声音后，Worick感到好受了一点，但他还是很沮丧，有什么东西撞击着他的后脑，有一个声音问他：“你为什么这么生气？你为什么不高兴？你为什么打他？你为什么讨厌这些事情？你怎么这么嫉妒！？”

意识到这一点，Worick僵住了。嫉妒，他嫉妒了。他因为嫉妒而生气和沮丧，就像他嫉妒他的兄弟和继母一样。他嫉妒了，但这次他嫉妒的是另一个男人碰了Nicolas，一个他亲近的人。这就是为什么大妈妈之前说过的话能使他如此不爽，使他如此疯狂而又无助。仅仅是Nicolas接近别人的想法让他嫉妒得要命——从一开始就是如此了。队长就带着他的儿子离开，留下Worick一个人发怒，他为那个男人对待儿子的方式而生气，是的，但最重要的是，他为Nicolas被从他身边带走而感到生气，他为Nicolas能如此轻易地就离开自己而生气。

Worick把手从头发里抽出来，嘴唇颤抖着扯出了一个微笑，所以事情就是这样，现在他意识到了。那个摸到Nicolas的人，他觉得自己可以杀死他。他停下来了，仅仅因为Nicolas在他旁边，衣服一团糟。

“W·ric”Nicolas的声音使他抬起头来。他用警惕的目光盯着自己，但Worick喘着气，走近了些，看着Nicolas事实上退后了一步，这让他很生气。为什么他在自己这里退后一步？而不是在那个人，或者他的父亲，或者雇佣军的时候后退一步呢？Worick拉住他的胳膊让他停下，又下意识地把对方拉近自己，嘴唇贴在在Nicolas的嘴唇上面。Worick闭上了眼睛，因此没注意到Nicolas的眼睛瞪得多大。他按着Nicolas的脖子，缩短了两人的距离，加深了他的吻，把自己的舌头伸到半开的嘴里。他知道如何接吻，他知道什么是优秀的接吻，这是他在妓院学到的第一件事。只要顾客愿意，他可以一直亲下去。现在，他在这，亲吻Nicolas，把自己的舌头挤进对方的嘴里，强迫他开口。Nicolas显然不知道该做什么，他的手紧抓着Worick的肩膀和他的衬衫，睁大眼睛盯着Worick，不知所错。

Worick抓着Nicolas手臂的手移到了他的腰上，把他拉得更靠近自己的身体。同时，他慢慢地往后倒，躺到床垫上，而他们之间的吻一直没有停下。他想嘲笑Nicolas在接吻时表现有多糟糕，但是对方从没试过，他现在多半正疑惑不解。Worick轻轻地笑了笑，Nicolas现在躺在床垫上，Worick挤进他的两腿之间，搂住他的腰，两人的舌头交缠在一起。Nicolas现在呼吸困难，这迫使他慢慢地把另一个人推开，但最后他选择转过头，接着深吸了一口气，眼睛因缺氧而蒙上水雾。Worick能感觉到身下的Nicolas气喘吁吁，胸脯随着呼吸上下起伏。Nicolas躺在自己身下很适合，感觉不错，比任何一个大胸客人都好。

Worick发现自己把Nicolas的衬衫解开了——他急不可耐地想做爱。他的手在抖，但当他看到身下躺着那人的皮肤时，他脑子一片空白，除了俯身亲吻没有别的想法。他吸吮、舔舐、亲吻Nicolas的胸，全程都看着他，蓝色的眼睛从没离开Nicolas的脸，看着他涨红的脸，颤抖的嘴唇。他显然不太清楚发生了什么，但这可能让他想起了那个男经理之前做的事，但现在——Worick希望Nicolas记住是他在这样做——没有其他人。他喉咙里滚上一声喘息，他把舌头挪到Nicolas的胸前，咬了一口乳头。身下的人喘着气，拱起了背，惊奇地睁大了眼睛。这有点疼，但总的来说还不错，但Nicolas不习惯这种感觉。现在Worick正在吮吸他的乳头，用舌头舔着那片敏感的皮肤，然后咬住。当一边的被他舔弄得硬起而又湿漉漉的，Worick就就移到下一个，给它同样的对待，除了他的手现在正捏转着另一个乳头，这让Nicolas在床垫上颤抖着扭动身体。Nicolas全身都在抖，他的眼睛睁得大大的，脸上泛起一片浅浅的红晕，他不知道发生了什么，但他的身体渐渐暖和起来，这份暖意慢慢开始扩散。他能感觉到自己的胯部在燃烧，他扭动着，下体蹭上Worick的肚子，胃里又感到一阵阵抽动。

Worick笑着，最后又咬了Nicolas的乳头一口，然后直起身子，盯着他的友人。身下的人气喘吁吁，身子在发抖，乳头又红又硬，整张脸涨红着。完美，他眼前的景象是完美的。Nicolas就应该这样反应，他就应该对他这样反应，不能对其他任何人这样。Nicolas抬头望着他，半睁着的眼睛里满是迷茫。Worick又俯下身，咬住了Nicolas的下嘴唇，再一次揉捏拉扯着Nicolas 的乳头，这让他大声喘气，脑袋后仰，发出了一声低沉的呻吟。但这还不够，他想做更多，他需要向Nicolas展示更多性方面的事情，他想看到Nicolas颤抖，想看到Nicolas因快感而喘气，他想看到这一切。Worick的手向下滑，解开了Nicolas的裤子，又把内裤拽下来，褪到Nicolas的大腿边上，后者软软地喘了一声。Worick舔了舔嘴唇，俯下身子吻了吻Nicolas的胸口，然后掰过他的大腿，让他身体保持笔直地躺在床上，双腿侧放。

Worick把嘴移到Nicolas脖子，啃咬着那里的皮肤，用力吸吮，一次、两次、三次，停不下来。他沿着锁骨和肩部一路向下，在胸口也留下了红色和淡淡的紫色。这是完美的，Worick咧嘴笑着，无视了Nicolas抵在自己手臂上的硬起的下体。他把手伸进衣袋里，掏出一个小方形包装袋，接着用嘴撕开，拿出一个避孕套。他以前做过肛交，和女人在一起的时候，这对他来说不是什么新鲜事。他弯下身子，吻了一下Nicolas的嘴唇，轻轻地舔了舔那片柔软的肉，然后把中指滑进避孕套里时，又吻了一下他的头。他轻轻地把手指伸进Nicolas体内，看着后者猛地一动，摇了摇头又拱起了背。Nicolas呼吸急促，通红的脸上蒙着一层薄汗。他试着伸展双腿，但是Worick压在他身上阻止了他。Nicolas可以感觉到手指在他体内推挤移动，手指动着，试图通过这样来让他放松。很快，第二个手指推了进去，Nicolas发出了一声响亮的喘息声，接着发出了呻吟声。这感觉很奇怪，感觉非常奇怪。两个手指在他身体里动作着，刺入他体内。他想转过身去然后摇摇头，但他做不到。Worick在他上面，他的嘴唇又贴着自己的嘴唇。Worick又一次亲吻着Nicolas，手指在他体内张开，模拟着性交的频率计进出。Nicolas有的时候闭上了眼睛，又被Worick懒洋洋地扒开眼皮，被迫睁开眼。

“睁开你的眼睛，Nic。我想让你看到这个，我的手指在你的里面。我要操你。以前有人做过这件事吗？”Worick问，他半睁着的眼睛盯着Nicolas摇头。“没有人？那些雇佣兵没有吗？连你爸爸都没有？”他觉得这样提问的自己是个混蛋，但如果Nicolas从没有做过这种事，Worick想确保他知道是谁第一个这么做的——是他，是Worick，而不是其他人。”没有人把他们的屌放在你嘴里，或者这样对你过？”Nicolas又摇了摇头，双手抓着床垫。

“好的，那我想成为第一个这样做的人，我想对你做全部的部分。我不想让其他人这样做，Nicolas，除了我以外没有人！”Worick点了点头，眼睛盯着Nicolas，迫使身下的人盯着他。他是认真的，Nicolas知道这一点，就像他知道Worick正不断动着在自己体内的手指一样。Worick终于把手抽出来，撕开另一个避孕套，给自己戴上。他很高兴自己用的是带润滑剂的，它会使一切变得容易得多。Worick轻喘了口气，挤进Nicolas双腿之间，双手拉开他的大腿放到自己的肩上，慢慢把自己推着Nicolas的体内。他吸了口气，闭上眼睛，推进Nicolas体内的时候发出了满足的叹息。他很紧，让他觉得自己的下体被挤压着，他很喜欢这种感觉，在Nicolas体内的感觉很好。很神奇，让他无法控制自己。他不想克制了，这样想着，他向后抽出一点，又再次挺进，Nicolas 的全身都颤抖起来。

Worick发出轻轻的喘息，他睁开眼睛盯着Nicolas——急促的呼吸，眯着眼睛，满脸通红。Nicolas颤抖着，咬着自己的下唇，发出了Worick从未听过的声音。Worick笑了，发现当自己的阴茎深深地埋在Nicolas体内的时候，他的表情看起来很完美。是的，非常完美。他发出低沉的喘息，Worick又开始动了，这次他不停地抽插着，看着他身下的人扭动身体，拱起自己的背。Nicolas的眼睛睁得大大的，他向后仰着头，双手抓着Worick的胳膊。Worick没有停顿，就连Nicolas开始呻吟出声，也没有停下来。

“没、没有其他人，懂了吗，Nic？没有人可以像这样触摸你，如果他们试图这样做，你可以杀死他们。你可以杀死他们，没有其他任何人可以这样做。你明白吗？”Worick把手捏住Nicolas的下巴，看着他点点头，Nicolas半睁的眼睛里浮现出快感，只是下意识地回应着Worick的话。他大声呻吟着，Worick压到Nicolas身上挺动着下身，亲吻着他，他听见自己发出喘息。Worick的右手一直捏着Nicolas的下巴，左手套弄着他的下体。他一直试图插得更深，但做不到了，于是他开始越来越用力，撞上Nicolas 的屁股，留下浅红色的印记。然而，Worick此刻注意不到这些细节，他只想继续上Nicolas，射在他体内，一遍又一遍地上他，直到他明白为什么只有Worick可以这样做，直到他明白为什么只有Worick是可以唯一一个可以这么做的人。（对不起我真得做不到传神地进行这部分的翻译，这是原文：The raven let out a loud moan and Worick heard himself growling again as he crushed his lips against Nicolas and laid on top of him as he moved inside of him. Worick's right hand kept holding onto Nicola's chin while his left was now stroking the others member. He kept trying to bury himself deeper inside Nicolas but he couldn't, instead he began to thrust faster and harder, his hips slapping against the skin of the raven's asscheeks, making the skin a soft red.）

Nicolas快要高潮了，Worick能感觉到他的肠道绞紧，贪婪地向里吞吸着自己。Nicolas在不停地呻吟，快感的泪水从眼角滑下，他从来没有过这样的感觉——一切都感觉很好。他全身都很敏感，他的屁股、他的乳头、他的嘴唇，他甚至可以感觉到Worick留在他的皮肤上的每一个痕迹。这感觉很好，这感觉很好，他不想让它停止，这让他的脑子一片空白，他从来没有这样的感觉，甚至当他在疼痛中昏迷的时候也没有感觉到这么棒。现在Worick在进得更深了，他控制不住自己口中的呻吟。他下体抽搐着，有着烧灼般的快感，他能感觉到有什么东西涌上——但他不知道是什么东西。就在这时，Worick撞到了他的前列腺上，Nicolas的头向后仰着，从床上拱起身体。汹涌的快感像波浪一般，他大口喘着气、呻吟着，他下体变得更硬，但他能感觉到快感随着什么湿漉漉的东西一起喷涌而出。他处在快感的高潮，还有别的东西把他填满了——湿漉漉的。

Worick射在了Nicolas的体内，后者高潮之后绞得太紧了——他控制不住自己。他射出，然后喘着气，肩上还架着Nicolas的大腿，就向下倒去压在Nicolas身上，下身仍深深地埋在他体内。这样很好，他就想保持这样，不想再动了。他看着Nicolas，看着他眼睛里流露出的茫然和他沉重的喘息。他把Nicolas弄得一团糟，一只眼睛睁开，另一只半阖上。Worick笑着，靠在Nicolas身上。

“如果有人试图这样做，你就杀了他们，好吗？Nicolas，你明白了，对吧？”Worick点点头，再一次把脸埋进Nicolas的脖颈，感觉到另一个人慢慢地点头，他胸前喷打上一股稳定的呼吸。Nicolas睡着了，Worick觉得自己也快了。这样睡是好的，他每晚都能这样睡，他可以每晚都这样睡。只要和Nicolas在一起，那就一切都好。只要Nicolas仍像这样属于他，他就很高兴。经过了这么久，Worick才明白过来，但他太累了，无法继续思考下去，慢慢地进入梦乡。

Worick很有把握——他确实很喜欢女人，但他爱Nicolas胜过他爱一切女性。


End file.
